Deconstruction
by this is 4ever
Summary: Everyone knows that Misa is Kira's consort. But what happened to the girl before she lost her parents, before she became a supermodel, before she went through devastating changes that made her view killling criminals is the only option left in her life?


My first time posting a DN fic. Let's hope someone will like it. Please look at the important AN at the end of chapter.

I do not own DN in any shape, way, or form. I do not own anything, not even the computer that I used to type this story.

* * *

**Deconstruction**

'It's dark. Good.' The tiniest smile just lit up on the girl's face, as she carefully closed the door behind her. Walking stealthily to the washroom, she clutched the equipment tightly on her hand.

She breathed in and out, waiting in agony before slowly lifting each foot, and placing it most softly--oh, ever so delicately--on the carpet, not wanting to wake anyone. Once to her destination, she stared at the three doors that were so like eyes on a person's face that would judge her any moment. _(And oh, such hollow eyes. Demon's eyes.) _Turning quickly, she stepped in the bathroom, closing the door with utmost care before allowing the light to blind her eyes.

From the mirror, she caught notice of the moon and the house on the other side of the street. Not wanting to attract any attention to her ritual, she gently closed the window. There, she was satisfied. No one was going to know.

Staring at the mirror, she decided to start with her hair. Opening the bag that she so painstakingly guarded throughout the journey, the girl pulled out the first item.

Pouring out the liquid, she followed the instructions to apply it on her hair, then wrapping it up in a towel to wait for the results.

"Dammit, the colour will show. Must hide the towel afterwards." The girl hissed at herself for being so damn careless. _(But she didn't like it. Not really. It doesn't feel good, and strands kept falling off. It was hard to explain to them WHY she was losing so much hair at such a young age. She didn't want to lie. No, she couldn't lie, she must be good.) _

Another tool was out of the bag. Her hands didn't shake anymore when she lifted near her eyes, nor did she blink for a second when she applied it to her lashes. Over and over again, she brushed it until one side looked so clumped out, so defined, so bold. Then she did the same thing with the other side. When she finally stopped, the reflection that greeted her was a girl with such defined eyelashes that just looked like dripping liquid.

_(So damn ugly. It was so damn ugly. She wanted to crack the glass, the stupid mirror that reflects all the terrible things in the world. What happened to the fairytales that her mother used to tell her? Will her world crumble like the glass if she did shatter it? ) _

Next were the blue lenses. Squeezing the medicine to cleanse them before she put them against her eyeball, then put it in her eye, then blinked. Within 2 minutes, it was done. Now she looked like the fairytale princess that she always wanted to be, with eyes like sapphire_._ So blue that it seems like one would drown in their clarity and honesty. _(She wasn't going to complain, but it hurts. Every time she blinked she wanted to cry, to let her eyes flush out that interference. She couldn't though; she didn't want to get hurt again. No, please spare her. Not that again.)_

All sorts of heavy powder were applied to her face, her cheeks, and her eyelids until she wanted to sneeze. It was just layer after layer after yet another layer, making her skin dramatically white and flushed all prettily. Her eyes were now huge, that can attract attention.

Finally, the lipstick. She kept moving her hand back and forth in a rhythm that only she knew. Before she knew it, they looked had the hue of cherries. There, that was perfect.

She slowly unwrapped the towel, the hair being dried long ago, letting the shiny orange hair fall to her shoulders. It looked almost, almost like gold spilling.

Wait, not yet. She forgot one step.

Getting the final content out of her bag, she opened it. Painting them one by one, artistically, of course. There, now it's perfect, no? She lifted her hand.

_(Where is she? Get her out of here now. This isn't her, she's scared. She's damn scared and she'll admit it. Who said that she wanted to here in the first place? She didn't, she just wanted to obey. Obey everyone, that was her new motto that she adopted. They said if she obeyed, everything was going to be alright again. So she did. Why isn't everything alright? Why is she scared out of her wits, wondering what will happen to herself?)_

But something, something made her look. Made the pretty china doll admire the reflection, the most magnificent and sensual creation before her. She waved her hand, knocking something down.

_(She wasn't sure if it was in fright or in awe, but she knew she had to be away. Away from that gorgeous picture that shines so much. It shined so much that it burns, and it'll burn her with it.) _

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The nail polish, the liquid was slowly dropping on the floor, one by one in small red drops. Just like rose petals. Just like blood. She smiled and snapped her head back to the mirror again.

"Amane Misa," She whispered in a husky voice, mouth suddenly twisting into the cruellest--yet most beautiful--smile, and introduced her. Introduced her to the blue eyed beauty with bold eyelashes, white smooth complexion, faint rosy cheeks, and a mouth so red like sin. _(Introduced her to the she-devil, selling herself.)_

"_Meet Misa-Misa." _

* * *

_Okay, first SERIOUS fic that I have started to write. This is fun, getting into Misa's head. Most of the time you find her as this annoying ditz, but really, just because she's stupid compared to Light and L, doesn't mean that she's exactly the biggest idiot on earth. I happen to think that Misa is a charming and smart individual that is only 'misunderstood' and overshadowed due to the awesome L and Light. _

_Inspiration:_ Teacups by Skitts. _Gives a whole new meaning to Misa-Misa, and a much more likeable character._

_Which brings me to my current problem. _

_I would be intersted to continue writing this story (which is huge) if anyone is wanting to read it, but I have some problem finishing it all on my own, or developing every singel detail. If anyone is intersted in being a co-author with me to tackle this project, please go to my profile and read for more information. Or just drop off a review/PM. If you have any other suggestions/comments, feel free to PM me as well. _

_And thanks to everyone who decided to just read this. Thank you for all your support. _


End file.
